Nintendo Switch Online
Nintendo Switch Online is the Nintendo Switch online subscription service. It was free until September 18, 2018 where it had to be paid for via a subscription service. Details Online Gameplay To play any of the paid games online, Nintendo Switch owners need to be subscribed to the service. Free-to-Play games like Fortnite will not require the subscription. Phone App The Nintendo Switch Online's online play is organized through a smart device application released in Summer 2017. The application will let the player invite friends to play online, set appointments and chat with friends during games with compatible games. The compatible games are: *''Splatoon 2'' (2017) *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) *''ARMS'' (2017) *''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) *''Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online'' (2019) Cloud Saving Players will be able to get cloud saving for compatible games. The cloud saves will automatically uploaded to cloud services on a regular basis and require no input from the user. Saves can be transferred to other Switches. Leaderboards and other online stats are the only things not included in the cloud saves. So far, only a limited number of games exclude Cloud Saving including Splatoon 2 and Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Exclusive Content Nintendo Switch Online subscribers get access to a couple of exclusives offers. *Nintendo Entertainment System Online *Tetris 99 *Ability to purchase the Nintendo Entertainment System Joy-Con pair *Nintendo Switch Game Vouchers Nintendo Entertainment System Online Nintendo Switch Online subscribers get access to a selection of classic games to play online. This collection of games does not cycle out games and subscribers can play as many games as they want from this selection. At launch, there was only support for Nintendo Entertainment System games and 20 games launched with the service. The games support online multiplayer including an option for a second player to watch and give hints via a cursor. As of April 10th 2019, there are 37 unique games available in North America on the service. Pricing The pricing for each region is displayed in the table below. The subscription can be paid using the eShop balance. The family plan will allow the user to pay for 8 accounts' access to Nintendo Switch Online, even across devices. Updates On September 11, 2017, Version 1.1.0 was released. The update mainly fixed voice chat so that, it can used while the phone is multitasking and during sleep mode. Gallery Nintendo Switch Online (2).svg|Logo. Nintendo Switch Online - Illustration 01.jpg Nintendo Switch Online - Illustration 02.jpg Nintendo Switch Online - Lifestyle artwork 01.jpg Nintendo Switch Online - Lifestyle artwork 02.jpg Nintendo Switch Online - Screen Save Data Cloud Backup.jpg Nintendo Switch Online - Online Play.png Nintendo Switch Online - Nintendo Entertainment System.png Nintendo Switch Online - Save Data Cloud.png Nintendo Switch Online - Smartphone app.png Nintendo Switch Online - Exclusive offers.png Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online.svg Family Computer - Nintendo Switch Online.svg Application Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot 01.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - Friend Invite 01.png|Friend Invite. Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - Voice Chat 4P 01.png|Voice Chat. Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - Voice Chat 8P 01.PNG|Voice Chat. Nintendo Switch Online - App icon.svg|App icon NES Controllers Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Entertainment System Controllers - Box.jpg Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Entertainment System Controllers 01.png Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Entertainment System Controllers 02.jpg Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Entertainment System Controllers 03.jpg Nintendo Switch Online - NES Controllers photo.jpg NES App Screenshots Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - Super Dodge Ball.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - Solomon's Key.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - NES Open Tournament Golf.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - November Releases 01.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - November Releases 02.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - November Releases 03.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - December Releases 01.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - December Releases 02.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - December Releases 03.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - January Releases 01.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - January Releases 02.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - February Releases 02.png Nintendo Switch Online - Screenshot - February Releases 01.png External Links *Nintendo's site Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Mobile applications